mystic_messengerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Зен/Галерея
Zen_1.png|Пролог Zen_2.png|День 1, чат «Zen reminisces about the old party», 15:00, (необходимо участвовать) Zen_3.png|День 1, чат «Excited Yoosung», 22:30, выбрать «Why don't you try exercising for a bit and then go to sleep?»; Deep Story, день 3, чат «Stop playing game…», 0:55. Zen_4.png|День 1, чат «Jaehee's Favor», 23:15, выбрать «I'm curious of Zen» Zen_5.png|Casual Story, день 2, чат «Zen received fan letters», 3:03 Zen_6.jpg|Casual, день 2, чат «Zen received fan letters», 3:03, выбрать «Does your popularity have anything to do with you getting a girlfriend?» Zen_7.jpg|Casual, день 2, чат «Concern's from V and Zen», 15:00 Zen_8.jpg|Casual, день 2, чат «Zen with new work», 19:02; Deep Story, день 4, чат «Zen's imagination», 15:15 Zen_9.png|Рут Джумина, день 8, чат «The thing Sarah has been…», 2:12 Zen_10.png|Casual, день 3, чат «Handsome Zen», 12:15; Рут Джумина, день 6, чат «Leisurely morning», 8:30; 707, день 7, чат «Tripter bot», 2:30 (необходимо участвовать) Zen_11.png|Casual, день 3, чат «Zen making a fuss», 17:52; Рут Джумина, день 6, чат «Stop cat business», 12:22 Zen_12.png|Casual, день 3, чат «Jalapenos topping», 21:15 Zen_13.png|Casual, день 3, чат «Yoosung is living alone», 23:00 Zen_14.png|Casual, день 4, чат «No girlfriend», 15:00 Zen_15.png|Рут Зена, день 6, чат «Released Zen», 10:13; Рут Джехи, день 8, чат «Stalker? or imaginary friend?», 12:45 Zen_16.png|Рут Юсона, день 6, чат «Who will raising the kitten», 9:55 Zen_17.png|Рут Зена, день 8, чат «My family said…», 16:27 Zen_18.png|Рут Джехи, день 7, чат «Zen's room», 2:01 Zen_19.png|Рут Зена, день 5, чат «Master of marketing», 2:45; Рут Джехи, день 8, чат « I am free!», 12:45 (необходимо участвовать) Zen_20.jpg|Рут Зена, день 5, чат «Zen vs Jumin»? 21:21 Zen_21.jpg|Рут Зена, день 6, чат «Released Zen», 10:13 Zen_22.png|Рут Зена, день 6, чат «Defensive Jaehee», 19:07 (выбрать «I'd like to go.») Zen_23.png|Рут Зена, день 9, чат «Thank you for being here», 21:25 Zen_24.png|Рут Зена, день 8, чат «Zen's new work», 3:15 Zen_25.png|Рут 707, день 5, чат «Jumin....!!», 16:41 Zen_26.png|Рут Зена, день 8, чат «Old party», 12:51, (Изображение в сообщениях после чата) Zen_27.png|Рут Зена, день 7, визуальная новелла Zen_28.jpg|Рут Зена, день 7, визуальная новелла Zen_29.png|Рут Зена, день 7, визуальная новелла Zen_30.png|Рут Зена, день 7, визуальная новелла Zen_31.jpg|Рут Зена, день 8, визуальная новелла Zen_32.png|Рут Зена, день 9, визуальная новелла, 3:56 Zen_33.jpg|Рут Зена, день 9, визуальная новелла, 3:56 Zen_34.jpg|Рут Зена, день 9, визуальная новелла, 11:24 Zen_35.jpg|Рут Зена, день 9, визуальная новелла, 11:24 Zen_36.jpg|Рут Зена, день 10, визуальная новелла, 4:51 Zen_37.jpg|Рут Зена, день 10, визуальная новелла Zen_38.jpg|Рут Зена, день 10, визуальная новелла Zen_39.png|Рут Зена, день 11, вечеринка (хорошая концовка) Zen_40.jpg|Рут Зена, день 11, вечеринка (хорошая концовка) Zen_41.png|Визуальная новелла, After Ending Zen_42.jpg|Визуальная новелла, After Ending Zen_43.png|Рут Зена, день 10, плохая концовка 3 Zen_44.jpg|Рут Зена, день 11, вечеринка (нормальная концовка) Zen_45.png|Рождественское дополнение, чат "Jealous Zen" Zen_46.png|Рождественское дополнение, новелла после чата "Dreams For Christmas" (нужно набрать больше серых сердец) Zen_47.png|Рождественское дополнение, концовка Зена Zen_48.png|Рождественское дополнение, концовка Зена Zen_49.jpg|День Святого Валентина с Зеном Zen_51.jpg|День Святого Валентина с Зеном Zen Another Story.jpg|Another Story, день 1, чат «Zen's Consideration», 14:08 Zen 57.jpg|Another Story, день2 , чат «Party at Saturn?», 20:13 Zen 58.jpg|Another Story, день 3, чат «Under the Shimmering», 00:31 Zen 59.jpg|Another Story, день 3, чат «Back in the Days», 09:13 Zen_56.png|Another Story, день 4, чат "Zen's Worrisome Looks" Zen_57.png|Another Story, день 4, чат "All-Nighter" Zen_58.png|Рут Рэя, день 8, чат "FINALLY!" Zen_59.png|Рут Рэя, день 8, новелла после чата "Very Shocking" Zen_60.png|Рут Рэя, день 9, чат "Are You Okay" Zen_61.png|Рут Рэя, 11 день, вечеринка (хорошая концовка) Zen_62.png|Рут Рэя, день 6, чат "Need Dark Energy!" (выбрать: "Photos! Photos!! Photos!!!") Seven5.PNG Yoosung cg10.PNG Yoosung cg13.PNG Jaehee10.jpg Jaehee14.jpg Jaehee17.jpg Jaehee16.jpg Common 47.png Common 33.png Common 53.jpg V 15.png MM OST.jpg Mystic messenger phone.png Zen.png Zen main.jpg Es:Zen/Galería En:Zen/Gallery Категория:Галереи